thegangtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethaniel
Short Description An idiot who is mostly controlled by the "Gods" who doesn't care and sees too much. Personality and Traits "And I care why there is all this plot. I want death" Ethaniel also has an obsessive love for both Xander and encyclopedias. He also is known to leave his encyclopedias everywhere. Abilities The Milk The ability to kill gods. Think a anti-godmodder. (Thank you mystical beings behind the screen) The Dare The Flip The ability to see to much of everything. Ex: Jina He can kill people by rambling on about miscellaneous factoids. He can summon encyclopedias. The Return Ethaniel can fold into himself until he's a midnight black crow. Relationships Xander Ethaniel has wanted to get out of the friend zone for a while now, but has not had the couarge to do so since every time he tries things get awkward. Sara Sara picked up Ethaniel during the zombeh apocalypse, and dealt with Jina pda together. Sara also saw Ethaniel knock himself out and Xander land on top of him. Ethaniel was very annoyed by Sara and Alexis poking each other which resulted in Ethaniel screaming at them to stop. They stopped poking each other and started poking him instead. Alexis Ethaniel was very annoyed by Sara and Alexis poking each other which resulted in Ethaniel screaming at them to stop. They stopped poking each other and started poking him instead. Kaija Ethaniel helped deal with Kaija's unconscious body from when she knocked herself out, even putting her onto a stretcher and sobering her. Kaija and Hana sat on Ethaniel when he was asleep on the couch. The trio then went on to check on NoVa Basement (was Nova House then) where they find Raquel and Wanda and end up bring back NoVa Basement. Hana Hana and Kaija sat on Ethaniel when he was asleep on the couch. The trio then went on to check on NoVa Basement (was Nova House then) where they find Raquel and Wanda and end up bring back NoVa Basement. Wanda Ethaniel saved Wanda's life once which caused many problems later on. Dmarco Dmarco falls from the attic onto Ethaniel while he's sleeping. Ethaniel also gives Dmarco permission to live in the attic and yells at Dmarco in a military fashion. Kai Kai in his anaconda form steals Ethaniel's encyclopedia. Ethaniel what then turns into a midnight black crow and fights him. The fight goes on into a different dimension. Quotes “I am only going to say this once, what the hell happened while I was buying groceries?” page 2 (The Milk) “RAISE YOUR DONGERS!” page 2 (The Milk) “What the worm just happened” page 6 (The Dare) “ I went to get coffee and the school is now burning.” “Is Dominic dead?” page 6 (The Dare) “God damn it Greg than who did steal the milk?” page 8 (The Flip) “I was placing a bet of a small loan of a million dollars on that last flip, and you had to ruin it.” page 8 (The Flip) “Who? Furchner?” page 9 (The Flip) ”yes, and the exchanged glances the whole way here” page 16 (The Flip) “Dominic? The guys back at the base are gonna be ecstatic when they hear you’re back…” page 20 (The Flip) “That’s her 3rd one in the last hour” page 30 (The Flip) “Are… we going to ignore that Kaija dented Balaam’s mailbox?” pg 47 (The Return) “Ummph who let their problem into my room? AGAIN?!?” pg 50 (The Return) “You guys wanna like walk around the woods or something? Because I am starting to think that something weird is going on here.” pg 50 (The Return) “Jesus, can you please just SHUT UP?” pg 57 (The Return) “Bread…. uh, staple food made from dough and flour and water, typically made by baking, uh, throughout history has been a popular food everywhere in the world, being one of the first artificial foods, being one of the signs of agriculture.” pg 57 (The Return) He took the encyclopedia with him.” pg 59 (The Return) “Xander, huddle.” pg 59 (The Return) Trivia * Ethaniel desperately in love with Xander * Ethaniel has no pets * Ethaniel often hurts himself trying to hurt others Category:Characters Category:The Gang